


Currents

by trashparty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Epic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, non-incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashparty/pseuds/trashparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They pushed and pulled each other, battling for dominance. They were two different storms caught in the same horizon. Kylo Ren/Rey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or the storyline, nor do I take responsibility over the characters. I am merely a fan with a computer and a keyboard. This fic is NON-incest, until later proven otherwise in the movies. The story takes place around a month after the events of The Force Awakens. **_Rated M_** _for later chapters._

* * *

  **CHAPTER 1 : CURRENTS**

_"You never really know what's coming. A small wave, or maybe a big one. All you can really do is hope that when it comes, you can surf over it, instead of drown in its monstrosity."- Alysha Speer_

* * *

 

Rey hated the rain.

It had not always been that way. There was a time in her life when she had cherished the rain. Wished for it. _Willed it._ It had been something that was so rare on Jakku and she could count on one hand how many times it rained where she had once lived. The rain there had been surprisingly soft, feathery light as it came and went like a ghost. Leaving no trace of existence. It had always been nothing more than a fleeting moment of relief from the scorched earth of Jakku.

Rey used to crave it.

She hated it now.

Here on the island that housed Luke Skywalker and now herself, the rain came and went with the ferocity of a Cherfer. It was unpredictable. Uncontrollable. Violent.

Everything that reminded her of _him_.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as if it was on queue to her thoughts. Inside her small hut Rey gathered herself, preparing for the day ahead- a thunderstorm was on its way. She could feel it churning in the horizon and it wouldn't be long until it was upon them. By the time she has finished dressing herself the rain starts, a dull rhythmic sound that does not fool her. Something tells her that today will be a hell in the form of sky fall. Luke Skywalker is outside her hut when she opens the door, it doesn't surprise her to see him there. He's always two steps ahead of her. Distantly, she wonders if this man ever sleeps.

Without a word he turns, she follows him in silence down the moss-ridden stairs that were dug almost crudely into the earth. Childishly she wrinkles her nose from behind him. _'Good morning to you too.'_ It's silly and somewhat petty of her and for a moment she swears she sees his steps falter in front of her. She just… _really_ hated training in the rain.

"Problem?" He asks. Always so perceptive.

"No."

Luke lets out a soft grunt in front of her, _yeah right_. Regardless if there was a problem, Rey doubted he would cancel their training just because she didn't feel like getting wet today. Besides, it had almost become a tradition of some sort to wade out into the waters surrounding them whenever a storm breached. It was a test of balance. To achieve a calm within the surrounding chaos.

They didn't talk much about or to each other. It was never needed. Rey supposed that they both lived alone for so long that after awhile the silence was more comforting than empty words. When they did speak it was only of training and the force and more training tactics and breathing. _Always breathing._ Other than that, silence. It was a companionable silence, one that she found comfort in rather than awkwardness.

In the corner of her eye she sees a flash of lightening. Instinctively her hands fall to the saber at her hip.

She doesn't hate the rain out of pettiness. She hates it because it puts her on edge. And for some _damned_ reason, she can't help but see the similarities the storm has to Kylo Ren. The thought of him causes a shiver to run through her. She looks at Luke. Guilt. It's misplaced guilt, she knows, but she feels dirty whenever she thinks about the masked man. Another flash of lightening- her jaw clenches as memories flood her mind. _His light saber, red hot and angry just inches from her face. It crackles with an uncontrollable power. Heat. Heat. Heat. Fear. Sparks fly from their sabers and their eyes meet as they clash. Something… something calls to her. Something not unfamiliar._

"Rey."

Her eyes snap up and meet Luke's quiet gaze. He looks as if he is about to say _something_ , but he doesn't. What could he say to her? Instead they take on their usual positions of master and apprentice and Rey lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. They both knew what she had been through, the words never needed to be spoken. It had been almost a month that she turned up on the island, brandishing his fathers light saber and wishing that he would take the thing and relieve her of whatever escapade she had gotten herself in. Luke never took the saber. Something in Rey had known he wouldn't. It was hers now. It called to _her_ and that thought alone made her take on the responsibility she had once tried to run away from.

Her clothes seem heavier now, the rain having steadily been soaked up in her robes. She dislikes the feeling; it makes her feel slow and confined. They reach the shoreline. The waves are angry against the side of the cliffs and the winds picks up. This time she shivers from cold.

Small jagged rocks peak out from the waters near the edge of the cliff, they dot the sea like little freckles and Rey eyes them wearily. _Pointy, sharp freckles._ Scattered thunder rumbles somewhere in the dark clouds above her head. Dimly she is reminded of a man who's anger and bitterness groans and pulls like storm clouds, who shrouds out the light- domineering everything in his wake.

A scowl forms on her mouth.

She hated the rain.

 

* * *

 

"Clear your mind, Rey." Luke Skywalker's voice is a soft sigh against the harsh currents. They are in the eye of the storm now and her wet hair whips violently, stinging at her cheeks. She is teetering, bare foot, on one of the uneven rocks that jut out from the sea. "Breathe! Clear as air." She grits her teeth and turns her head sharply to look at Luke. He too is standing barefoot on one of the rocks, one foot lifted and crossed at his knee. It mirrors her own position, except he is far more stable than she is. With a control that she only wishes to achieve, he pushes off his one leg and pivots into the sky and does a flip before landing gracefully on a rock that was too far for any average man to accomplish. In the moment she is struck in awe by him, he was the embodiment of a _true_ Jedi. Waves crash violently at her feet bringing her back to the task at hand. Below the waters bite at her ankles, ready to drag her in if she isn't careful enough. _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._ Ah. It feels like hours.

Her shaky leg stills. Inhale. The blisters on her feet stop screaming. A slow exhale. She doesn't feel the wetness that clings to her eyelashes. Inhale. The loud drumming of the world around her fades into a steady, quiet beat. _Chaos, yet harmony._

Light.

She exhales and pushes off the slippery surface of the rock. Her body bends with the wind rather than against it, her eyes are closed yet she _somehow_ is guided and lands, crouched on rock near her mentor. Progress! Rey opens her eyes just in time to see the last glimpse of a smile on his face. They had been at this training for so long it seemed. Finally, _finally_ it felt as if she was grasping more control over the force that flowed through her. Where before she was untrained and blindly reaching out to the force that she had not too long ago assumed was just a myth. Just like she thought the man in front of her had been. Every day she has felt herself getting stronger, body _and_ soul. She smiles at her mentor, quietly thanking him without words as she untangles from her crouched position.

Then the moment is shattered. In the seconds it takes Rey to upright herself a door is flung open, letting in a vicious wind. It's so unexpected that is nearly gives her whiplash.

Kylo Ren fills her vision, seeping into her thoughts and opening up inside of her like a cloud, drowning her in his downpour. A feeling tugs at the base of her skull and for a brief, fleeting moment she swears she is struck by lightening. _Not unfamiliar. A connection. A sharp inhale through a mask._

And then he is _gone_ and she is left breathless, staring into the eyes of Luke Skywalker as she tumbles back into the awaiting arms of the angry sea below her. Rey feels the rain kiss her face one last time before the ocean swallows her whole. Desperately she tries not to think in poems, but before her vision runs black she can't help but imagine dark eyes matched with equally dark hair.

Kylo Ren was the very essence of a perilous storm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes my first fanfic ever and of course it is Reylo trash. *sighs* I have accepted my fate.  
> Look forward to Kylo Ren in the next chapter!
> 
> Please leave a comment! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or the storyline, nor do I take responsibility over the characters. I am merely a fan with a computer and a keyboard. This fic is NON-incest, until later proven otherwise in the movies. The story takes place around a month after the events of The Force Awakens. **_Rated M_** _for later chapters._

 

* * *

  **CHAPTER 2 : CURRENTS**

" _Sometimes fate is like a small sandstorm that keeps changing directions. You change direction but the sandstorm chases you. You turn again, but the storm adjusts. Over and over you play this out, like some ominous dance with death just before dawn. Why? Because this storm isn't something that blew in from far away, something that has nothing to do with you. This storm is you. Something inside of you. So all you can do is give in to it, step right inside the storm, closing your eyes and plugging up your ears so the sand doesn't get in, and walk through it, step by step."-Haruki Murakami_

* * *

 

Kylo Ren hated sand.

For as long as he can remember it had always bothered him. It was coarse and rough and messy. Sand clung to everything and trickled into every little crevice, filling in the spaces and leaving him feeling itchy and irritated. It was endless and difficult to move in. There was nothing pleasant about it. Kylo had always preferred the cold that left him numb or the emptiness of space. It made him more disconnected.

Here, on Malagarr, Kylo felt _everything_. He felt the blistering sun through his dark robes, the sweat that would bead on his brow, and the constant sinking feeling in his legs whenever he stepped on the red sand covered earth. They had been here for almost two weeks; General Hux was 'negotiating' with traders for droids, weapons, and any machinery. They had taken a heavy hit when Starkiller Base was blown apart but they would rise again, stronger than ever. _Two weeks_ was starting to drag on him. He was never one who liked being in the same place for long periods of time. He needed to move, venture. It was one of the many things that drove him away from Luke Skywalker and the Jedi; they were always so content in staying in one place. It drove him mad.

He was always unsettled, it seemed.

Especially now. In front of him three hefty nets of Carrion birds were gathered on a stone plaza that was surrounded by dilapidated pillars. A few storm troopers and one other Knight of Ren was in the clearing with him, trying to escape the heat of the day by standing under the roof above them. It could hardly be called a roof though, with the way it caved in and the many holes that were punctured through. Still, it was _something_.

The captured birds were a giant mass of black wings and they reeked of death, they were known for feeding off the deceased. Behind his mask he wrinkled his nose. Dirty creatures. If he looked hard enough every so often he would see a flash of white in the pile, which was his target. At his call the hundred or so birds would be released and he would only have a few precious seconds to take down the few rare white Carrion's. _Only_ the white and _all_ of them. To him it wasn't a challenge or training, it was a way to blow off some steam. Anything to get relief from the anxious tension in his body.

"Release!" The birds react instantly at the sensation of freedom and they move in a desperate whirlwind.

His body moves on autopilot, feet digging into the cracked pavement, he lunges into the storm of wings. The light saber in his hand roars to life in a stream of crackling red energy. His audience is silent as they watch the young knight, the currents of his power roll off him and some of the storm troopers cant help but fidget restlessly at the feeling. They were relieved that they weren't on the receiving end of his anger, this time.

The light saber seems to sizzle with pleasure when it bites into its first body. Upward slash. Downward strike. Swivel. Repeat. Small and feathery bodies litter the ground, staining the red sand an even deeper shade of crimson. When he is finished, he takes a step back and admires his handiwork. A total of seven out of the seven white Carrion birds lay at his feet. Irritation flashes through him when it doesn't bring him the relief he needed. He was _so restless_ here on this dead planet.

Then, something tingles at the edge of his senses.

One of the storm troopers speaks up, approaching him from the corner of his eye. "Sir reports up ahead say there is-"

He ruptures. There is so much anger and frustration in him. With a quick flick of his wrist Kylo Ren sends the storm trooper flying into one of the stone pillars. " _I know_." He spits. Did they think he was blind? In the distance a sandstorm is brewing and heading towards them. He feels it before he sees it.

 

* * *

 

Just seconds before the sandstorms hits he manages to slip into one of the many abandoned buildings that litter the area. The others had scattered for shelter and for now he was alone for what felt like the first time in weeks. It's a tight space and some of the walls are capsized in, he is far too large to stand comfortably and judging by the harshness of the storm outside he has a feeling he will be here for a while. With no other option he takes to sitting on the floor, bringing one leg up and resting his arm on his knee. Sand fills his boots and he scowls underneath his mask. He hated sand.

He hated the sand and the way it reminded him of _her_. The scavenger. The girl with so much power and potential. _Rey_. Ever since he set foot on this damned planet he was reminded of her. The sand here rubbed at his skin in all the wrong ways and it made him feel raw, just like she did. She had crossed his mind often in the time since she had left him bleeding in the forest, but he never had chance to dwell on her. Training had been issued just a few days after he had been injured and when he wasn't breaking his back training he was off scouring the galaxy with General Hux in search of vassals. In search of places where they could spread their disease. It was so tiring.

He was worn from all of it.

Slowly he begins to empty his mind, shutting his eyes and resting his head against the wall. The force flows through him, swirling in tendrils of docile power. It is the first time in a month that he meditates. To anyone who came across him in that very moment they would think he was asleep, naïve to how aware he really was. In his mind he sees a vast darkness, a bottomless void. It seems like hours go by as he sits there, quiet and unmoving.

And then he feels Rey.

He can't help the breath that hitches in his throat. Right _there_ , he _feels_ her. In his mind she is a tiny dot of silver amongst a sea of black, pulsing and pure. It entices him. The same way a silver bell would entice a small child. It dances at the edge of his senses and draws him in as if tantalizing him to touch it, **take it**.

Curiously and tentatively he reached, ignoring the warnings at the base of his senses.

Kylo Ren always took what he wanted.

It catches him off guard how violently her mind wrenches him in. There is no time to brace for impact. In one sweeping moment he is tossed into her mind the same way an anchor is casted into sea. Kylo sinks into her with an unrelenting force. He barely has time to gasp for air before he is drowning in the tidal pool that is her emotions. It was so... _so bright_. She was happy and blooming and proud of herself, light filling her to the brim like a beacon. It was dizzying. It was intoxicating. _It left him wanting._

 _A sharp intake of breath._ He recoiled violently and ripped himself from her mind.

The wind outside the walls howled and shrieked but it was nothing compared to the turmoil in his head. It took him far too many moments than he liked to admit to calm his heartbeat. That was _not_ what he had expected. Disoriented and all of the sudden very claustrophobic he reaches up to his helmet and discards it on the floor with a heavy thud. Shaky hands rake through his hair and a realization begins to dawn on him. He knew it. _Had_ known it the second she had clashed her energy with his back on his ship. He had recognized it and she did too, but at the time neither one of them could have really known the extent of their actions. How could they in the heat of the moment? A small, sinking feeling curled its way into his chest.

A force bond had formed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There we go, chapter 2! Phew. Now I can finally get started on pumping out the long chapters.  
> Yes, Kylo Ren hates sand just as much as his grandpappy. I thought it was a nice touch. Look forward to next chapter having more interaction between Kylo and Rey. Also, there will be more explanations to the whole 'force bond' thing in the next chapter as well. PATIENCE.
> 
> Please comment, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or the storyline, nor do I take responsibility over the characters. I am merely a fan with a computer and a keyboard. This fic is NON-incest, until later proven otherwise in the movies. The story takes place around a month after the events of The Force Awakens. **Rated M for later chapters.**

* * *

  **CHAPTER 3 : CURRENTS**

_"They were the flash of light in a stormy sky, the fleeting darkness before dawn. Never have they existed before, nor shall they ever exist again."_

_― Marie Lu, The Rose Society_

* * *

 

“What do you mean a force bond?” Rey could barely choke out her words. She stared at Luke Skywalker from across the fire pit, they were both huddled inside his hut as the rain belted down outside. She was cold and her head hurt from where she had smashed it against a rock. She couldn't recall all that had happened after she fell into the ocean. Distantly she remembers being thrown harshly against one of the sunken rocks before being dragged out of the water by a metal arm- _Luke._ The next thing she knows she's wrapped up in a series of blankets and she wakes up with a blazing headache in his hut. She'd been out for nearly a day. Rey would have thought it all a dream if it weren’t for the raging headache she felt upon awakening. The pain and the memories of Kylo Ren were all too real.

She had told Luke everything the second she could string together a coherent sentence.

And now here they were.

"It is a bond in the force between any number of individuals, often only two people will form a bond. It is like a link to another person, where you can feel them in your senses. It can be from the basics of just knowing that the person is alive, feeling their flow of life or it can be even deeper than that. Sometimes even being able to feel their emotions, convey thoughts, enter dreams, and in the most extreme cases feel their physical self. From what you have explained to me, I believe you and Kylo Ren may have formed a force bond." Luke was looking at her thoughtfully.

_"How could this happen?"_

"It...it can be complicated to explain. No one, not even master Yoda, could truly explain force bonds. They can form over a series of events; from what I have associated it with are familial bonds. Between parents and their children, brothers and sisters." A distant look flashed across his face and Rey couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of Leia.

"There are other reasons, however. Sometimes saving someone's life can form a bond. Sometimes it can be a mystical thing. The force is truly unpredictable. For you and Kylo Ren..." The name came across foreign on his tongue. "Perhaps, when your energies intertwined within the force there was a string that was left connected. Binding you to him and him to you."

"Can I break it?" Rey would do anything. _Anything._

"There is no known way to break a bond.”

"Then what can I do? Will it get stronger?" Her heart was sinking into her stomach. She wanted to reach for him. Shake his shoulders until the answers fell out of him. She wanted to _scream_. There was something she could do. There was always something, right?

Luke said nothing.

For the first time, his silence unnerved her.

 

* * *

 

 Two days went by without incident before she felt him again. The sensation had nearly made her jump out of her skin. However, it was different. It was nothing like the raw connection they had back on his ship or when he entered her mind on the island. She wasn’t necessarily feeling his presence within her this time; rather she was feeling his emotions.

With no other person to confide in, Rey would turn to Luke and he would calmly tell her that it was a normal thing to feel and in some cases he too could feel Leia when she was particularly distressed. _Normal_ was an understatement in Rey’s eyes. There was nothing _normal_ about this. It was so very strange to think that someone like Kylo could have emotions. It made him human. Which was a concept Rey had a hard time grasping.

No matter how hard she would concentrate, he still managed to slip bits and pieces of himself through their bond. Half the time she swore he was doing it on purpose and the other half seemed like it was almost an accident, like she wasn’t supposed to know what he had felt in that moment. It made her feel like she was intruding on something personal- intimate even.

One moment she’d be focused in her training and the next a wave of frustration would wash over her, completely knocking her out of balance. Rey would rely on Luke whenever she felt the bond and he would tell her to focus. Breathe. To push back against it. Sometimes it helped her. Sometimes it made it _worse_. Kylo Ren was a pulsing orb of crimson in her mind that would flare up uncontrollably. He could be nothing but a small spark and then before she knew it he was ignited into a roaring flame at the base of her senses. The more trained and aware of the force she became, the stronger she could feel Kylo Ren.

A couple more days would pass and then she would wake up seething with an anger that knew no bounds. Looking back on it, that day had resulted in Rey physically _throwing_ her light saber when she had reached a particularly difficult form. It had been so unlike her. Mortified, she had quickly picked up the sacred weapon and apologized profusely to Luke until he waved her off to go meditate.

There were some days where he _was so tired._ It would make her want to curl into a ball and sleep for eternity. It was boundless the amount of emotions this man could conjure up in a matter of minutes. Passion. Hate. Strength. She could sense it all coming from him.

“Why is he _so angry_ all the time?” She would ask Luke, her brow furrowed in concentration. It was a nice day; the sun was shining and filling her skin with its warmth. The grass tickled at her ankles and the waves in the distance lulled peacefully. Luke was across from her in the Lotus position. They meditated a lot since the revelation of her bond with Kylo.

“The dark side embraces emotion. It is their strength to harvest the chaos of their minds and body.” He cracked an eye to look at her. “Do not focus on him, Rey. You _must_ concentrate. Meditation will lead us to finding the answer to this problem.”

Then there was a night when she was alone in her bed and she felt an overwhelming wave of sadness wash into her _very soul_. It made her chest clench and her throat tighten. She didn’t think it was possible for one person to be this troubled. She hated herself when she felt a pang of sympathy and quickly snuffed out the feeling, Kylo Ren didn’t deserve her pity. It was his own fault that he felt this way. Rey blamed him. She blamed him for _a lot_ these days.

It was easier that way.

 

* * *

 

Rey was driving him **mad**.

Almost a week had gone by since he had wandered into her mind. He hadn’t dared to try it again. _Still_ she had managed to slip through his cracks. He could feel her, the silver lining in the back of his conscious. It was faint but it was there and the more aware of the bond he became, the stronger the connection felt. To say that it distracted him was an understatement. Rey and this bond, he knew, would be like a disease. Force bonds did not weaken over time; they would either stay stagnant or grow _stronger_. The latter of the two was a thought that deeply disturbed him. As if he didn’t already have enough to worry about, now he had some slip of a human girl pulling at the base of his senses.

It was frustrating to say the least. Especially whenever she seemed to be in a good mood. She was always so _damn_ happy and content and she made absolutely no effort to conceal her feelings. She would pour into him so unexpectedly, filling him with her luster. It always left him with a strange high once the moment had passed. She affected him; there was no denying it. The only solace he found was that he was probably affecting her too. On the days where he was notably vexed, he made sure to send it through the bond. Just to spite her.

Training to the point of exhaustion was the only thing keeping him sane. Kylo made sure he was beat to a pulp, mentally and physically ever day in order to distract himself from the bond. Sometimes it helped. Other days it seemed to make it worse.

There was one day a storm trooper had made a blunder in front of him; one that would have resulted in a good clean force choke if it had been _any other day._ He wanted to do it too, wanted to squeeze the air right out of the troops lungs. He would have done it if it weren’t for Rey deciding to be extremely bright in that moment. She was _so_ pleasant. Immediately he had lost the urge to kill, the anger drained out of him. It was horrifying and utterly disgraceful when he turned and walked away from dishing out the punishment. Kylo had pretended not to hear the breath of relief the troop let out.

There were days when she wasn’t so happy, he found those to be the hardest to ignore. It was usually in the morning that he felt it, her loneliness. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with. It was deep and angry like a scar. It never went away either, rather you just learned to deal with it until one day you glanced down and remembered it was there. The feeling of being completely withdrawn. Loneliness, he thought, did not suit her.

He never addressed to Snoke what had transpired between him and the scavenger. In fact, he made sure to conceal it at great lengths so _no one_ would know. He told himself it was because Snoke would find it to be a weakness. Somewhere deep down in a place that he rarely liked to venture, Kylo Ren knew that wouldn’t be the case.

He made sure not to dwell on it.

 

* * *

 

 Their game of push and pull continued relentlessly. The force was driving them together but their energies were pulling them a part. It was maddening. It seemed that this was what was to become of them, a never-ending vicious cycle.

Until one night they were in each other’s dream.

They were in the forest they had first met, where she had fired on him. Except, in the distance there was no explosions or gunfire. It was warm and the world seemed a bit more colorful. There were no storm troopers chasing her and he had no agenda to meet. It would have been peaceful if it weren’t for the fact that they were across from each other in the clearing, energies swirling with anticipation. It took only a moment before they realized where they were and whom they were with.

Rey’s face contorted in disgust. “ **How dare you.** ” She gritted out through clenched teeth. “How dare you do this to me!” She pointed a finger at him accusingly. “Why did you bond us?!”

Kylo couldn’t help the sneer that crossed his face; his helmet was nowhere to be found. “Do not flatter yourself, as if I would want to be bonded to some scavenger scum like you.” His words were fire. “You did this.” He moved his arm in one sweeping motion as if to gesture the world around them was her fault.

She balked. “I would never!” His presence was infuriating. The man who had plagued her mind the past couple of weeks with his anger and hate. He had made her miserable. Now, here he was standing across from her in all his pompous glory and he had the nerve to say it was _her fault_.

“Stay out of my head you monster.” Without realizing it, she had grasped her light saber. It beamed to life in a blue shockwave. She was so… _so angry._ The way he had made her feel, the torment he had caused her, all of it had built up into one big wave of tension. She needed release. She needed justice. Rey lunged for him.

He greeted her with equal force.

Their light sabers sizzled against one another, the intensity of the blades nearly blinding them. Rey jerked her arm back and slashed at him again. He blocked her and brought their blades down in one swooping motion and they bit into the ground. Even though they were in a dream, they could feel everything. The pull of their muscles and the strain it left on their clenched fists. It was all very real. Rey broke away, pivoting on her left leg and bringing her saber up with both hands.

Kylo noticed the form immediately. “I see you have made contact with Luke Skywalker.” It brought him a sense of satisfaction when she tensed. “What an unfortunate stain on your training that will be.” He could feel how angry the statement made her, although she didn’t display it on her face. Silently he commended her on what little control she had manage to build up since their last meeting.

Leaving no more room for talking, Kylo took on the offensive. It had been weeks since he had a good fight.

They battled for what seemed like hours. All around them the forest was scarred and smoking from their chaos as they danced in and out of the trees. Sweat was beading on their skin and blisters forming on their palms as they clashed again and again. No one had landed a hit yet, although Rey had come close to searing off some of his dark locks when he had gotten too close to her. They taunted one another back and forth throughout their battle, letting each other know just how much they resented the other. They both found that it was strangely therapeutic.

It didn’t end until one wrong foot placement caused her to slip.

She gasped when his saber bit into her arm. The pain jolted her and she caught a glimpse of surprise in Kylo’s face- as if he hadn’t expected it to actually hurt her. Rey sprung back and created a distance between them. For once they got a good look at each other.

Kylo Ren was ragged and looming, his hair a disheveled mess. His features were so distinct and he radiated masculinity. Rey eyed the scar she had given him. It didn’t take away from his appearance; rather it made him even more defined. Kylo Ren was not an ugly man; it was another thing that made it harder for her to see him as truly evil. Evil men were ugly and deformed just like their insides. The man before her now did not look the part. He was too young and he had so much emotion. If she hadn’t known him, if they had met in a different world she would have thought him to be attractive. But that wasn’t the case. He was evil and twisted on the inside, it didn’t matter how he looked outwardly. She was supposed to hate him. She was supposed to feel resentment towards him at all times. She was supposed to _defeat_ him.

She blamed the bond for making her feel any other way.

“I hate you.” She was telling herself more than she was telling him.

“Careful Rey.” Her name on his mouth caused an involuntary shiver to run up her spine. It was the first time he had spoken it. “Hate leads to the dark side.”

The dream dissipated.

Rey woke with a start; she was coated in sweat and gasping for breath. Quickly she checked her arm. Nothing. No mark. No pain.

The only thing left was the memories.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter three = done. Sweet. I actually have most of chapter four already typed up, so I should be publishing that either tonight or tomorrow. It depends on my mood.
> 
> Anyways, I purposely have been making them very similar in terms of how I write their experiences. It just seems how they would be. I hope you liked the interaction between them. Look forward to some Reylo goodness in the next chapter. Whoo hoo~
> 
> Please comment, it makes me write faster! Thank you to all the lovely individuals who have favorited, followed, and left a comment on this story. I am so glad you are enjoying it. Thank you.


End file.
